A Messed UP Spell?
by RainbowFez
Summary: Benny messes up a spell that the boys don't want to fix. A homemade love spell backfires causing Ethan Rory and Benny to fall in love. There is a sad ending, I'm just warning you. Its a Ethan/Benny/Rory love story
1. a spell gone wrong

I don't own MBAV. This story is a Benny/Ethan/Rory love story. It's a short 4 chapter story. There IS some sad parts. So if you want a happy ending dot read this. I hope you like it. Give me your Reviews.

…Ethan's Room…

"Are you sure this is going to work" Ethan asked skeptically? "Who cares let's try" Rory laughed, dancing around the room. "It will definitely work and won't have any side effects of the potion" Benny reassured him. "After this spell we'll have all the Babes." "I can finally get Erica" Rory smiled. "And it'll help with Sarah" Benny told his best friend. "Fine but I blow up I'm haunting you." "Let's go" benny told himself. "Da nobis, parvipendent imperia maritorum" Benny recited, moving his hands in a circle. A blue light bounced out of his hand and passed through each of the boys. Falling to the floor having seizures.

…In the morning…

Ethan was the first to wake up. His head throbbed and his entire body felt sore. "Well at least he didn't kill us" he grumbled, angry he went along with this. Groaning the other teens got up. They all looked at each other. At that moment their brains clicked. The spell had kicked in. "I don't think it worked" Ethan mumbled, blushing like crazy. "I agree" Benny said. "Are you two felling this way too?" They both nodded. Benny slapped himself in the forehead. "Well I better find a way to undo it. "I don't know. I kind of like this" Rory said happily, surprising everyone. "Are you crazy" Ethan gasped. "A little" Rory laughed. "Let's not talk about it" Benny blushed. "Fine I won't talk about it" Rory smiled wickedly. Before ether could react the blond vampire talked Benny onto the bed and planted a big kiss on him. Benny wanted to struggle. He wanted to tell him to stop. But he really didn't. It was amazing. It might have been because of a spell but Rory was an amazing kisser. "Well" Rory smiled. "Um can I join in" Ethan mumbled, his face beat red. With vampire speed Rory grabbed the reluctant teen and pulled him on top of him. Ethan was a little shocked being on top of one of his friends. The two of them just lay there on the bed before Rory took action. Pulling the humans face down, he began to make out with him. Moving his hands slowly down the other boy's back, Rory grabbed Ethan's ass. Ethan gasped and the vampire smiled into the kiss. Benny was next to them watching happily until there was a knock on the door. "Ethan get up, it's time for school" Mrs. Morgan said. Ethan gasped, Benny fell to the floor and Rory push the other boy off him. "Is there someone in there with you she asked turning the door handle. "N-n-o" Ethan stuttered. Grabbing benny, Rory jumped out of the window and flew away. See Ethan said opening his door, his face still red. His mother moved around his room checking any hiding places before leaving.

…School…

The three boys huddled together in front of Ethen's locker. "Are we going to undo this spell" Ethan asked his maybe-more-than-friends? "What spell" Sarah asked making the boys jump? "No spell" they all said at once. "We aren't undoing it" Rory said to them. Ethan messed up a spell and mmm mm mmm." Both boys put their hands over the blabbermouth's mouth. "Time to go" they said dragging him away. "What's so bad about telling them" Rory asked? "Just don't" benny commanded him harshly. The vampire lowered his eyes about to cry. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled" Benny said hugging him. "But we have to decide now. Are we undoing this spell" he said getting back to point. "I'm ok with keeping it" Ethan smiled. "Well… If it's ok with you two it's ok with me. Ethan reached over and kissed Benny in the middle of school. A few students stared, a little shocked. "We need to get to class" Ethan said, blushing again. They kissed each other goodbye and walked their separate ways.


	2. I Love You But Go Away

I don't own MBAV. Second chapter hope you enjoy :) tell me what you think.

…Ethan's house…

For two weeks the boys had been sneaking around. They avoided all physical contact in public and didn't tell anyone. Rory didn't like it at all. He wanted to scream it to the world. But Ethan and Benny just weren't ready. The three teens cuddled together watching Star Trek on Ethan's laptop. "I love you guys. You know that right" Rory said kissing each of his boyfriends. "We know they said back" each taking a turn to kiss him back. The day became late and Ethan's mom had agreed to let his friends stay over for the night. She found it odd that they all of a sudden were spending every minute of their free time with each other, but didn't want to pry. The boys shared Ethan's bed for the night. It was much too small for two people, but they didn't mind tangling up together. They were warm and happy.

…1:00 am…

Rory woke up from another nightmare. Every night for the last two weeks he had dreamed of having to leave the loves of his life, watching them grow old and ending up alone. Every night he woke up crying. "I can fix this" he whispered to himself. "I can make it so we're always be together. We can never grow old." Looking down at the sleeping boys he bit into Ethan's neck. Waking up screaming he knocked Benny off the bed. Working fast, the blond vampire bit onto Benny's had and finished his job, smiling. "What have you done" yelled Benny. "Ethan felt the holes in his neck and started to cry. "Get out" Benny screamed. "I just wanted to let us always be together." Crying benny ran out of the house. Whispering a spell, benny had the rest of Ethan's family fall asleep. The two fledglings held onto each other tight, devastated at what just happened.

…School…

Rory saw his two ex-boyfriends coming his way. With his super strength he ripped a locker open and jumped in. "Rory we know you're in there" Benny groaned. Opening the locker a sliver he looked at them. "Rory can we see more than just your eye. We need to talk to you" Ethan told him. Rory wanted to just close the locker and stay there for the rest of eternity but he loved those two, and even though they hated him he couldn't stop doing what they asked. Stepping out of the locker he came face to face with angry looks. "You crossed a line" Benny said. "You didn't ask us if we wanted this" Ethan added. "I want you to stay away from us" Benny grunted. The pain in his eyes was unbearable for Rory. "I love you" he said, tears coming to his eyes. "And we love you" Benny told him. "That's what makes this so hard. I think it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore." The blond boy new this would happen but it hurt worse than anything he ever imagined. "I feel terrible" Ethan mumbled to his boyfriend, after their ex had ran away. "I know. I do too."

…Rory's House…

Three days had passed and Rory was in a horrible state. He couldn't eat he couldn't sleep. He just let his favorer meals scurry past him. "Rory are you ok" asked him mom. "You are so skinny. What happened?" "I broke up my boyfriends" he said, with no emotion. "You're…boyfriend?" His mom was taken aback. "Boyfriends" the teen corrected her. "Oh" was all she could say. "Ummm" She stuttered. "You don't have to anything I'm leaving. And since you're already shocked I have another thing to tell you. I'm a vampire he said" again with no emotion. His fangs popped out and his eyes turned yellow. The woman standing a few feet away jumped in the air falling back on a chair.

…School parking lot…

Ethan and benny lay hand in hand on the roof of the school. It was one of the few places no one could find them, or even think to look. It was calm and silent until they herd someone crying. Looking over the edge the saw Rory weeping on the steps to the school. "Maybe we were wrong" Ethan said, feeling horrible. "I know but I don't think we can trust him. He made us vampires in our sleep." The two fledgling moved farther inward on the roof. Neither would say it but they couldn't stand to see Rory cry. "Hey Fag" someone yelled from bellow. "Leave me" alone Rory yelled. Scurrying to the edge Benny and Ethan watched as a football jock punched the poor boy in the gut. Falling to the ground, Rory continued to be kicked in the head and chest. Flinging the vampire against a wall, the bully just laughed. "Can't do anything about it fag, you're going to the hospital." He's not fighting back Ethan gasped. "Why isn't he fighting back?" The Jock threw another punch. That was it, the watching Fledglings lost control. Jumping from Their hiding spot they landed on the terrified Jock. Rory lay bleeding on the ground watching his ex-boyfriends attack with all their vampire strength. His attacker gurgled his last breath as he was drained dry. "I'm so sorry" Rory moaned. I'm so sorry." Picking the vampire up. Ethan and Benny rushed away. Watching from the shadows a man smiled. "Three vampires in one hunt. This is going to be fun."


	3. The Slayer

I don't own MBAV. I wish I did but I don't. Prepare for a sad chapter. I hope I wrote it well. Please give me reviews on what I should improve on. I hope you enjoy and I apologies in advance.

…Benny's House…

Everyone sat waiting for the announcement. The Morgans sat in the center of the room, Erica and leaned against the wall, and Grandma Sat in a large arm chair. Rory's parents would have been there but he hadn't spoken to his family since he outed himself, both as gay and a vampire. The three boys stood looking at everyone in the room. "We could just make something up and keep it a secret" Rory whispered in Ethan's ear. The blond vampire had lost a lot of his confidence after his talk with his mother. "We can do it" Ethan said patting his short boyfriend on the back. "Ok everyone" Ethan called. The side conversations stopped and there was a heavy silence in the air. None of the boys could open their mouths. They just stood there silently for two minutes until Jane moaned. "Just get done with it" she complained, hitter her head against the couch. "We are dating" Benny announced. "Who? You and Ethan" Grandma asked? Ethan's parents glanced at each other. "We are all Dating Ethan" corrected. "Like all three of you" Jane asked sitting upside down in the chair, swinging her legs in the air? Sarah and Erica opened their mouths to talk but nothing came out. "Yes all three of us" Rory shyly said. "Is that even possible" Jane asked, obviously done with the conversation? "Honey are you sure about this" Mrs. Morgan asked her son. "Are you sure this isn't just a faze. Two boyfriends? Maybe you're just confused." "No mom we love each other and that's the end of the conversation" Ethan proudly said. "Talk some sense into these boys Evelyn" Ethan's mom continued. The old lady just chuckled. "I knew Ethan and Benny would end up together. But Rory! That is a surprise." "If you love me mom, then except my choice" Ethan told his mother. "If this is what you want dear I won't stand in your way" the woman said, her face pale.

…The Park…

Ethan and benny sat on the swings as their other boyfriend was perched on the bar above. "That was scary" Ethan said to the others. "Should I have told my mom? I don't know if she wants to see me again. The look on her face, she was terrified. I'm really sad" Rory confessed. Jumping up on top of the bar Ethan gave him a big hug. "She will come around. If we explain everything she can't hate you." "I think I want to talk to her now, before I change my mind." Smiling the three boys grabbed hands and walked toward the road. "Everything's going to be fine Rory. Don't worry" the tall vampire comforted, leaning in to kiss him. "Look out!" Ethan screamed, pushing Benny hard against the ground. A wooden arrow flew into Ethan's chest. In a matter of seconds the vampire was ashes on the ground. "Nooo" Rory screamed. A man rushed at them, dressed fully in black armed with a sword and a stake. "You killed my boyfriend" Benny hissed at him, lunging for his throat. The slayer easily dodged him maneuvering around to get a shot at Rory. Thrusting his stake out, he was only able to scratch the vampire. Benny pounced at his feet, trying to bit him. Kicking him in the jaw the man sent the tall boy flying across the ground. In one swift movement, He dodged Rory's attack, got behind and slashed off his head. "Two vampires down one to go" smiled the man in black, shaking the dust off him hands. Benny knew it was useless. the final boy raced at the attacker. "You killed everything I loved" Benny screamed, as the stake broke through his skin.


	4. The Funeral

I don't own MBAV. This is the last chapter. I don't know how I feel about this story. Can you review it and tell me if you liked it.

…At the funeral…

People in black filled up a too small room. Three coffins lined one wall. Each was closed. The ceremony was a closed casket, because there was no one inside. Evelyn had explained to Ethan's family as much as she could about what had happened. Sarah and Erica showed them their fangs and the family cried. Mrs. Morgan and grandma Weir agreed for a joint funeral. The three boys had found each other. They died together and should share the same day. It was what felt right. Rory's side of the family was small. His parents and two other relatives came. They never knew how few people Rory had. Evelyn came to Rory's mother to comforting her. "He ran off. I was so scared I didn't go after him. I wasn't scared of him. I was scared about what he had gone through. I never got to tell him I loved him no matter what. He died thinking I didn't want him anymore" She cried. Tears rolled down her face for the rest of the ceremony. After the last people left the grave the sun finally shone. Three gravestones lay side by side, all saying the same thing. "Strength and love are eternal RIP"


End file.
